


Fun in shower

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: John and Smitty engage in a bit of fun in shower ~





	Fun in shower

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back John admitted to a possible hair kink in a PUBG vid... this is how my brain responded after rewatching said video.   
> Me - Idk if I should, I never wrote a Kriity smut fic before...  
> Brain - bitch I don't give a fuck, you're writing this.

Sound of rippling water was stifling heavy moans in the bath. Smitty was sandwiched between the wall and eager, horny man he called bae, sometimes boyfriend. It depended on his mood.

Now with John’s hands lustfully running around him frame, he shivered under his touch. Kissing his neck, he used teeth and marked the younger man as his.

The Canadian let out a small whimper when he felt the teeth digging into his skin, hotness pooled into his lower regions. Of course John knew how excited that got him, the damn tease huddled closer, leaving little to imagination as their noses and lengths brushed against each other. Breathing heavily, they stared with lust laden eyes, breathing became erratic as John took one of his hands and used it to stroke both of them at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Smitty threw back his head, feeling this exposure wasn’t nearly enough, that he needed more. For now he settled with grabbing John’s chin and kissing him roughly, no holds barred. John grunted, seemingly approving of the roughness and reciprocated with everything he had.

It was gradually getting warmer and warmer, his groin was one fiery pit of lava ready to erupt, but it still wasn’t enough. He wasn’t needy, not necessarily; however as much as he wanted to feel good, he wanted John to enjoy this rare moment, too.

Just when he was losing himself in the sensation, his boyfriend stopped kissing and pulled back, admiring his handiwork. Smitty was beautiful, with his abused, slightly puffy lips and eyes were filled with unbidden want. “Jo – hn... why- why’d you stop.”

“Can I suck you off?” The question came out of his mouth before he could rephrase it and Smitty blinked, then after realization sunk in, he smirked. “Sure, knock yourself out.” He exclaimed with glee as he watched him sink to his knees. John’s greenish blue eyes hungrily eyed his erection, he looked as if he wanted to devour him whole.

“Don’t look so fucking eager John.”

He hastily seized hold of Smitty’s dick and without additional usual snarky comments he swallowed it up, exalting loud moans that reverberated in the bath.

Smitty had a hard time holding back his voice, with the way John was expertly sucking him off, the friction and sensation of that tongue across his shaft was heavenly. “Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy you giving me head, it’s so fucking hot.”

John mumbled something, but with a mouthful of hard dick in his mouth, it was hard to understand. Smugly, he thrust hips forward, John’s eyes widened when they both felt just how deep he was inside his mouth. “You like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you?”

Another mumble, along with appreciative stroking of his neglected ball sack. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” He muttered, feeling how close he was to spilling. Now his hands hovered over John’s head, when he got an idea.

 

He grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo, poured a gracious amount over his hands and started massaging his scalp/washing hair.

Surprised, he halted and glanced at him. John stopped doing that wonderful thing with his tongue and he looked more amused than embarrassed. Not the desired effect, but he’ll make him hot and bothered yet.

“Just giving you a little helping hand, seeing as you’re busy with sucking me off.”

John rolled eyes at the ill timed innuendo, now hell bent on making him come. With one had he had a solid grip on Smitty’s dick and with other he began jerking himself off.

The Canadian was gently tugging at the bleached hair, digging his nails in the skin, but not aggressively like John did earlier to him. This was by all means returning the favor. He knew how much John loved when he played with his hair during sex. So this was a win – win situation for them.

 

Their couplings had that little competitive side to them, but it never got out of hand, trying to one up one another. Ultimately, their sex was about mutual trust and making the other happy. Smitty loved this handsome bastard and the day they got together was the happiest day of his life.

 

Resisting the building tension in his belly, Smitty did his best to give his boyfriend the best fucking hair wash ever, all while whimpering soft words of encouragements to him. John fastened his pace and Smitty was glad he was stood against the wall; otherwise his legs would have given out on him. Slanting, he ran his fingers through the soft, wet shampooed mop of bleached hair, eliciting increasing moans.

He couldn’t hold it back any longer. Tightly grabbing onto tangled hair, Smitty threw back his head, riding on the waves of pleasure. He shot his load, forgetting for a split second they agreed on non cum swallowing policy a while back, jerking himself away, but to his astonishment, John held onto his buttocks, voluntarily taking it all.

“John! You didn’t have to...” He felt like he was in a drunken stupor, drained and sated. Consecutively, John reached climax and milked their bellies, but it didn’t last long as the water washed it all away, together with the shampoo.

John let go, making a _pop!_ sound when his still a bit hard shaft exited his mouth. Without support to hold onto, Smitty tumbled on the tiled floor, basking in the bliss.

“My, my. You’re so cute now. Wish I could engrave this in my memory. Smit, on a serious note now, are you alright? Need help getting up?”

He looked up at the man who captured his heart. His hair was getting curly, sticking to his shoulders. The lust in his gaze was gone, replaced with something different, showing his tender and loving side.

 “I’m fine... just give me a few moments.” He retorted, clearing his throat.

 

John hummed to himself, he turned off the shower and went to grab towels.

He wiped them both clean (despite Smitty’s protests he can do it himself) and earned amused, cute chuckles from John who might not have looked like it, but he enjoyed doting on the Canadian.

 

“How about we go to bed and lie down, you look like you could use a shut eye.” John offered and Smitty agreed in a second. John pulled him up and he managed to get them both into underwear before they collapsed on the bed, both men tired beyond measure.

 

Smitty put the covers over them, facing John so they could cuddle. In his delight, he fell asleep in the warm embrace.

 

This is where he should be.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
